


Bibliophilia

by 1000Needles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, hygge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Needles/pseuds/1000Needles
Summary: This story is set pre-road trip, in the royal library, where Gladio and Ignis discover a shared enjoyment of books, hot chocolate, and showing off.





	

"It was to meet you, my beautiful shooting star."

—from Lord Avon's _Wishing Upon a Star,_ FFIX

 

Gladiolus Amicitia loves the royal library.

When he was younger, he spent an entire summer reading the _Maria and Draco_ series, racing through the final chapter while trying not to sob out loud—how cruel, to begin the story so lightheartedly and then send the beloved characters to such a terrible fate! Now that he's an adult, with adult responsibilities, the library is both a nostalgic retreat and a refuge from court politics.

During the day it's full of people doing research, but it clears out after dark. Sometimes he climbs onto one of the enormous tables and stretches out on his back to watch the stars in the great glass dome overhead. More often he pulls up a chair in front of the magic flames always burning in the fireplace and reads. The shelves stretch several stories high, with rolling ladders taller than trees and an ornate curved staircase leading to the upper level. By all rights the huge space should feel lonely, but it doesn't—somehow all those thousands of books make it feel intimate and personal.

 

***

 

Most mornings Ignis Scientia rises before dawn, makes himself a cup of coffee, and goes to the royal library. Technically, food and drink are frowned upon, but he's careful and no one else is ever up that early. He reads books on military history, and molecular elemancy, and gastronomic science, and when the stars start to fade in the library's clear dome, he gathers his books and goes on with his day.

One evening he remembers he meant to pick up an old analysis of Solheim's great war that one of the council elders mentioned, and he stops in before bed. The lights are low, and the vast, echoing room is deserted. He runs his fingers down the spines and finally locates the volume he's looking for. When he turns, he finds himself staring directly into the eyes of the prince's Shield, who is sprawled comfortably across an overstuffed velvet armchair with an open book in his lap.

Without prelude, Gladio asks, "What are you reading?"

Ignis glances at the cover. _"A Theoretical Treatise on Parasite Warfare,_ by His Most Esteemed Lord Corvus the Third."

"Oh." Gladio sounds disappointed. "Mine has dragons."

"It's for work," Ignis says, not quite sure why he feels apologetic.

"Boring. What do you read for fun?"

"Er." He tries to think. "Cookbooks?"

"No, like novels."

"Oh. Not since university, I suppose."

"Wow," Gladio says, as if the very concept of life without fiction is incomprehensible, and returns his gaze to the book on his lap. Ignis has the clear impression of being dismissed. Yet, instead of walking away, he says, "Do you have any recommendations?"

Gladio's head snaps back up, and Ignis intuits that no other question would have pleased him more. "Have you read _The Nautical Adventures of Captain Faris?"_

"I don't think so."

"It's about pirates, you're going to love it." Gladio springs from the chair and tracks the book down immediately, puts it on the table next to Ignis. "How about _Escape From Alexandria?"_

"No," he says, watching in bemusement as Gladio weaves his way around the shelves, gathering books into his arms.

"It's amazing. It's all about this theater troupe who are actually— sorry, I don't want to give it away." He deposits more books on the table.

"I don't think I could read these in a year," Ignis says, staring at the pile.

"Well, it gives you somewhere to get started, anyway," Gladio replies peacefully, curling back into his chair.

 

***

 

The evening reading becomes something of a habit. Ignis doesn't abandon his morning research, of course, but he's never needed much sleep, and he fits the late-night library excursions into his schedule. At first he feels as if he's intruding, since Gladio has clearly had the place to himself until now. He raises the question, hesitantly, offering to sit on the other side of the room and give him his privacy, but Gladio insists, "No, no," and passes him one of the fluffy woven blankets stacked by the chair. "Pull up next to the fire. Hey, have you looked at this one? It just came in. It's about an ancient city called Zanarkand…"

Ignis is pleasantly surprised to discover that he does, in fact, enjoy books about pirates, something he would not previously have surmised. He keeps working his way through the pile, curious about what Gladio likes, but he also supplements his nightly reading with a steady investigation into every book categorized under pirates. He makes his way through the A's, starts on the B's, and one night comes across _Balthier Bunansa's Thrilling Adventures._ He opens it to a random page.

> They were on their hands and knees on the velvety carpet, Balthier on Basch's back, fucking him violently against the floor, and Basch had to brace himself hard with his palms just to keep his balance. Neither of them had breath this time for conversation. Despite his earlier orgasm, Basch was building quickly to a second climax. He gritted his eyes shut and tried to forestall it as long as possible.

Ignis had no idea there were books like this in the library. By the time he gets to the end of the page, he's breathing faster, focused on the words in front of him, and doesn't hear Gladio coming up behind.

"What are you reading?"

Ignis slams the book shut in embarrassment.

"Oh, I read that," Gladio says, hanging over the back of the chair and looking on with interest. "It's not very well-written, but Balthier…" He makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a purr, to indicate his enthusiasm.

Ignis feels Gladio's breath on his neck, and is thankful that the book is covering his lap.

 

***

 

Spring comes to the Crown City, and with it the rainy season. Ignis is in the moss-green armchair, Gladio in the vermillion velvet. It's raining so hard they can't see the stars, but the steady thrum on the library dome is satisfying and cozy. Ignis is trying to concentrate on his book, but he can't help stealing glances at Gladio, who is nearly upside down, one leg thrown over the back of his chair. It's very distracting. He finds himself speaking just to break the silence.

"My coffee is cold."

"How can you drink coffee this late at night?" Gladio stretches, tattoos rippling under his tank top. "Come on, I want hot chocolate."

They pad, barefoot, through the thickly carpeted halls to the royal kitchens. Ignis puts the milk on to simmer while Gladio digs through the cupboards. "Marshmallows," he says, shoving cans aside.

"Up here." Ignis reaches high to open a cabinet. "They hide them. Noctis always eats the whole bag."

Gladio heaves himself onto the countertop and sits, swinging his feet, stuffing marshmallows into his mouth. "Save some for the hot chocolate," Ignis says, whisking in the cocoa. He is very aware of Gladio watching him. The lights in the kitchen seem too bright after the intimacy of the dim library. There's something slightly aggressive about the way Gladio watches. He doesn't pretend to be doing otherwise, or look away when Ignis catches his glance. Ignis wonders what his own body looks like from behind, and what Gladio is thinking.

Back in the library, they settle into their chairs and try to read, but the hot chocolate makes them silly. It's so reminiscent of childhood. Ignis pushes a marshmallow around with his tongue while Gladio reads a section of his book out loud, doing all the voices like a radio actor. The rain beats in constant waves on the dome. They're wrapped in blankets, but after a while they both push them off, spreading their bare toes on the rug; it's too warm where they're sitting. Ignis tells a story about one of the elderly council members that is, admittedly, somewhat unkind, but very funny.

They're both laughing, flushed from too much sugar and the heat of the fire. Gladio says, "Want to have a push-up contest?" They flop onto the rug and count off the reps. Ignis loses, rolls onto his back, and watches Gladio's muscles move in controlled grace until he gives up and drops down, panting.

"Want to have a handstand contest?"

"Uh," Gladio says; Ignis flips himself up on both hands, showing off, and Gladio watches as his sweater slips down, showing skin. Then he reaches out with his foot, mischievously, and Ignis topples over. They lie face to face, noses nearly touching.

"Want to make out?" Gladio says.

Ignis, who has imagined a very similar scenario in his head about a thousand times, is so startled he just says, "Obviously," which makes Gladio laugh again and grab him. Then it's all soft lips and stubble and the taste of chocolate still lingering on both their tongues. They're half-kissing, half-wrestling, Ignis's hands sliding under Gladio's tank top as he has been wanting to do for _months_ now, and endorphins race through his blood like a powerful spell, leave him breathless and greedy. He shoves the fabric up and stares at the array of muscle underneath, lightheaded with lust. Gladio sits up partway to help take the shirt off.

"You're beautiful." Ignis pushes him away at arm's length to look.

"Pretty hot yourself."

Ignis melts with desire and dives headfirst into another messy and delicious kiss. Gladio, hooking an ankle around his leg, tries to flip him and succeeds in knocking over the side table, spilling his mostly empty cup of chocolate. "Oops," he says, still laughing, "there goes the rug."

"Better clean it up." Ignis bends down to lick the chocolate splashed all over Gladio's stomach, feels muscles tensing under his touch. The salty taste of Gladio's skin blends decadently with the chocolate. Ignis laps it up slowly, enjoying himself. There are fine hairs that begin south of his navel and lead down under the edge of his pants. Ignis smooths them back into place, like a coeurl grooming. Gladio groans.

"Ugh. Stop that. You're killing me. Why do you have so many clothes on?"

"I am not," Ignis says, "taking off my clothes in the royal library."

"You took my shirt off!"

"You're always running around with your shirt off."

"Whatever." Gladio snags a blanket from the chair and pulls it over them. It's like being in a very small, very secret, and very warm tent. He slips his hands under Ignis's sweater, thumbs grazing nipples. Ignis moans, sounding distant and breathy to his own ears, and feels Gladio's cock twitch under him. _Was that for me?_ he thinks. He has a dizzy smile on his face and doesn't care. Gladio pulls the sweater over his head.

They're bare-chested against each other and kissing again, bumping teeth in their enthusiasm but unwilling to slow down. Ignis gets his hands on Gladio's belt. He's wearing leather pants. Leather pants! Ignis can't imagine anything hotter, it's like liquid sex under his fingers as he undoes button after button and makes Gladio wriggle out of them while they're still tangled in each other's mouths. Gladio isn't wearing anything underneath and his cock pops out as soon as it's freed, fat and sturdy. Ignis pauses to admire it.

Gladio says, "Is this your first time?"

"Well, with someone else." Ignis has plenty of experience handling a cock, albeit his own. He takes Gladio in hand firmly.

"Oh, right. It's more complicated with girls, sometimes you have to explain that it's not a delicate flower."

"Mm," says Ignis, who does not foresee that he'll ever be in such a situation, but enjoys the mental picture of Gladio getting jacked off by a pretty girl. He rubs his thumb over the head, making Gladio groan, while using his other hand to fish in his pockets. He finds the vial he's looking for and squeezes; it explodes into blue vapor. When he adds the silky substance to his cupped palm and begins to stroke, Gladio's hips buck like a wild chocobo.

"Astrals, Iggy, what is that— oh fuck, fuck that’s good."

Ignis twists and slides his hand, appreciating the lush wetness under his fingers and the way he can make Gladio writhe with such slight pressure. "Elixir. I usually have some with me— for medical use!" he adds when Gladio grins knowingly. "It's great, it lasts forever, you never have to reapply. Haven't you…?"

"Uhhgg. No. I always just spit in my hand." He opens his eyes and fixes Ignis with a look of admiration and lust, a combo that goes straight to Ignis's head. Already, he's harder than he'd have thought possible. He moves his hand and watches a tremor go through Gladio's whole body. When he starts to speed up, Gladio grabs his wrist.

"Wait," he manages, between gasps. "Your pants too."

"Getting caught fucking in the royal library is not part of my career plan," Ignis says, but he uses his non-slippery hand to unfasten his pants and push them off to one side, awkwardly, still half-straddling Gladio, who immediately grabs him by the biceps and pulls him down to the rug.

"That's better," he says, and wraps his hand around Ignis's cock. Ignis arches into his grip with a loud groan that surprises them both. Gladio, laughing, puts his hand over his mouth. "Shut up! You're going to bring the guards." Ignis retaliates by licking his hand and Gladio yanks it away, laughing too hard to speak. "You— idiot— I'm trying to give you a hand job—"

They roll over, each trying to pin the other, but the battle goes nowhere since every time they rub against each other they go weak with pleasure. "Not— the fire—" Ignis manages, as they get too close and the blanket almost catches. At some point the wrestling acquires rhythm, becomes a syncopation of hips, feet braced against the floor, fingers digging into each other's flanks, ribs, shoulders as they twist and move together, fully caught up in the dance of it, speeding up the beat until they're both sweating heavily in the firelight, blanket kicked off and forgotten. Ignis comes first, throwing his head back and letting out a full-throated vocalization of bliss. Gladio feels Ignis's cock jump under him, between their drenched bellies, sees Ignis's eyes roll into his head as his whole body shudders, and then his own orgasm hits him in a wave that starts deep in his core and works its way out, leaving him draped over Ignis, incapable of movement.

They lie there for a while. The library is silent except for the thrum of rain and the logs settling in the fire. Gladio rubs his nose in the hollow of Ignis's neck and he stirs. "Fuck, you're heavy. Get off."

"Fine." Gladio rolls over. "Are there more marshmallows?"

"Do you think we can make it to the showers wrapped in blankets without anyone noticing?"

"Showers first," Gladio says agreeably.

 

***

 

Ignis loves the royal library.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sekiei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiei/pseuds/Sekiei) for the excellent suggestion and editing assistance <3


End file.
